she was beautiful, everyone knew it evem he couldn't deny it
by Light Pandora
Summary: any man could see that sansa was a rare beauty, but the hound keeps trying to push here away maybe so that his mind will be no longer filled with her beautiful portrait. it tends to linger in his mind far to long for sandor, what happens to sansa this time when he trys to push her away?


_**I decided to right this when I was very bored and I love game of thrones so I had to make one of course. this story was quickly written so expect some spelling mistakes and errors aswell as a hasity plot. anyways I do not own game of thrones sadly and any of the characters in here. hope you like it. :)**_

he adored hearing the rentlessly rain clashing harshly against the shell of the empty inn he was staying at. he didn't love it though, a dog can only love one thing in this world, and thats its master but this hound had no owner therefore it loved no one. the sound of the rain colliding with the roof of the inn reminded him of the noise that his enemies blood made while it splashed against his armor. nothing could compare to the sweet estcasy the hound recongized in the art of killing. it was his addiction his drug his everything. there was not one single thing in this world that the hound loved more then killing, there was not one person that the hound loved. expect maybe now there was.

a sweet little dove as graceful as a swan and as elegnant as fine silk. her fiery lcoks of hair like fames from a wild fire, and her beatiful sapphire eyes, to which none can compare. she was gorgeous anyone with a pair of eyes and cock could see that. and sandor difinately did not think she was stunning. the way her hair swayed when she walked causing a mezmorizing rythem, or how her hips would move so perfectly side to side showing off her best features in a mans opinion.

he mumbled something under his breath as his brother Gregor Clegane lumbered into the inn. he subconciously sneered at him in disgust with even more malice then he usually does when sneering at others. his hate for his brother was evident, he ruined his childhood and his potential future life. sandor could have found a good wife be a majestic knight admired and feared by all. sandor was difinately feared, thanks to the hideous deformatiy that his brother inflicked on him. now a majority of sandors face is mangled and marred, he stills remembers it perfectly. one second playing with a normal childs toy that he had found, then feeling his brothers disturbing prescence behind him. then being abrupting pushed into the centre of there fire place, feeling the hot burn against his skin, and the smell of his fleash melting away whilst his screams were covered by the loud crackling fire that continued to swallow sandors face.

he remembers struggling in vain, trying desperately to escape the devouring mouth of the fire but his brothers hand was firm and determined, even as a young boy gregor was stronger then normal boys so the hounds efforts of escaping his torture were proved futile. after what felt like a lifetime to sandor he ripped him from the fire leaving him to weep vociferously loudly. "what are you thinking about sir?" a soft voice spoke breaking sandor out of his reviere. sandor looked to see the owner of the voice and was startled to see sansa standing there elgantly in the midst of lust- filled loud mouthed drunken bastards. "i am no ser little bird" sandor nonchantly replied, taking a quick swig of his wine looking away from sansa. "and i told you i am no little bird". the hound glanced at her seeing she was trying to supress a mischievous smile. perhaps she was to frighten to mock the hound and laugh about it. perhaps she though he would strike her like those other knights in the kings guard. "be careful girl, a dog can be dangerous espically when he's intoxicated. don't expect me to come to your rescue when the men in here start to pay attention to your prescence for i am the as them in fact you should be mored scared of me then any of these drunken bastards." sandor warned. he could easily see the looks off the men eyeing sansa will desire filled-eyes, for some unknown reason this made him furious like he wanted to cut of the head of the next man who looked at her wrong and put it on a spike.

sandor is trying to warn sansa about the dangers of this place and now that his brother is in here he is determined as ever to keep himself and sansa far away from him. his brother is not only a murder but he is a known rapist, of course no one would inform the king of this as there fear for the famous killer drowns out there intergity. he also wanted her to be afraid of him, then maybe she would leave him alone so she could no longer cloud his thoughts and maybe then he could forget about her and she would no longer fill his mind at night with images of her. "look girl get out of a place like this before you get raped and your throat slit". sansa took a step back her face showing her shock at his bluntly spoken words. a princess of winterfell is not used to being spoken to in such a forthright way and since coming to kingslanding the only person besides the hound who would speak to her in such a foul mouth was king joffery. sansa stared at him a little while longer, the hound ingored her gaze and sunk himself deeper into the arms of his wine, she turned swiftly and bagan to exit the inn earning many indistinguishable shouts from the very intoxicated men at the tavern. once she left sandor glanced over at the door where she had disseapered. he grunted. stupid girl he thought. did she really believe for a second that sandor was any different from the men in the kings guard? sandor had no interest in hurting the girl and unlike them would take no pleasure in abusing her and dishonouring her in front of the realm. so in a way he was different, but just because he didn't want to hurt the girl doesn't mean he was not ruthless and strong and it certainly did not mean that he was a brave and noble knight like in the stories that native girl reads.

*sansa* why does he have to be so intimatating to me? sansas thoughts were scattered after she stormed out of that inn. she went down there trying to seek the hound out and she was also going to ask when he would return back to the castle. she was going to say that the king wanted to know but really she did hoping he would protect her from the harm of the other kingsguards while he was there, although the hounds stories of bloodshed were more then terrifying and horrific to sansa and to many his scarred face more enough to send girls runing to the wall, sansa learned to look past his disfirgurement though, to her it just showed how his scarred face reflected his heart on the inside. she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have that plague you for the rest of your life, a horrid burden he must endure, having his childhood deprived from him like that, it was all so..injust and wrong! all because of his aweful older brother. the thought of him sent shivers down sansas spine and her blood runing cold imagining other detestable things he's commited. sansa stopped dead in her tracks, her face the embodment of fear, goosebumps procecced to form even under her tight silk man of whom she was currently comtemplating was less then a metre away from her drunker then ever. "mmmm what a beauty you are." his words undoubtedly slurred. he advanced towards her slowly. sansa took a step back and then another pausing to stare at him more. she must have been paralyized with fear after those two steps as her legs stood still underneath her. her mind blurred as the affects of her fear where overwhelming. "you look like a pretty good fuck, you a virgin or what?." his voiced screaming his hunger for her, he licked his lips and eagerly launched towards sansa grabbing her roughly by the arms, she was about to scream but Gregors hand concealed her plead for help.

"hey i know you girl." he suddenly said observing sansa up and down,"your that little bitch that my bastard brother is always guarding aint ya?" he mused. he chuckled noisly not bothering to contain his amusment. sansa tried hysterically to get out of his grasp but her efforts where to no avial he was so strong to budge. he let his cold tongue snake down sansa neck leaving behind a wet trail, she screamed louder into his hand before he whispered "i can't wait to see the look on my brothers face when he finds out how many times i fucked you." he then began to laugh even louder then the last time. sansas couldn't supress the hot tears she felt, they pooled in her eyes and spilled down the sides of her face as she started to sob. suddenly she felt Gregor hands release her unexpectedly and a ear-splittingly loud curse. she let herself fall ungracefully fall to the dirty ground and spun her head to see what had just happened. sandor was behind his brother with a sword in his hands that he had clearly thrusted into Gregor, sandors face was srunched up in digust before he withdrew his sword from Gregor. blood splattered suddenly from Gregors mouth spilling down his chin as he fell harshly to his knees. "farewell brother" said sandor spitting out the word brother like posion. he then turned to look at sansa with a bloodied sword and armour he began to walk towards her his eyes holding an intensity which scared sansa beyound description. she quickly scurred away from him back up against a wall leaving her trapped while the hound continued to walk towards her.

_**any reviews would be much appreciated. I don't know whether to continue this story or not im not really good at writing long stories but if you wish me to continue please review and tell me and I will do so, thankyou for reading hope it was worth your time, im a very terrible writer in my opinion. xx **_


End file.
